Superus and Noryoku
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Introduction to Superus The Superus (or Noryoku in Atarashi) are humanoids whose altered DNA give them access to powers and enhancements that they will retain for life. In childhood, typically between the ages of seven and ten, a Superus will show signs of his or her enhancement. After this enhancement has developed, typically over a period of six to twelve months (though no longer than two years), the Superus' powers will begin to display one by one until they have their full set. It is the responsibility of a child's parents to assist him or her in gaining control of their powers. This can be quite difficult if not done at an early age. While Superus typically have a lifespan of 80-100 years, the type of power that a Superus possesses can either lengthen or shorten that lifespan as can the number of powers they possess. A Superus with powers that are taxing on their body may have their lifespan shortened to between 30 and 50 years while a Superus who possesses a more passive power set can easily live to the age of 105 or 110. The lifespan of the longest lived Superus is 108 years Genus Breakdown Imperium The Imperium, known as Kapparu in Atarashi, possess a single enhancement, two powers, and no flaws. Their powers and enhancements must all come from the same pool unless they elect to take a Universal upgrade which may break this rule. Nativus The Nativus, known as Shihanki in Atarashi, possess a single enhancement, four powers, and one flaw. Their enhancement and primary power must come from the same pool after which point their powers must follow the rules of the Power Prism. They may have powers from a maximum of two different power pools unless they elect to take a Universal upgrade. The Universal Power Pool does not count as a pool for the purposes of 'maximum pools'. Brevium The Brevium, or Dairoku in Atarashi, possess a single enhancement, six powers, and two flaws. Their enhancement and primary power must come from the same pool after which point their powers must follow the rules of the Power Prism. Brevium are unique, however; they must possess at least two upgrades. They may possess powers from a maximum of three power pools unless they elect to take a Universal upgrade. The Universal Power Pool does not count as a pool for the purposes of 'maximum pools'. If a Brevium upgrades their primary power, then they must possess three upgrades instead of two. Variant Species Each of the Superus possesses a single species variant (that is not available to Noryoku even if they take additional flaws). This variant allows you to reduce the post cost of your Superus by adjusting the number of flaws they possess. Adjust the rules above in the following ways: * Solus (Imperium) possess one flaw but otherwise follow all Imperium rules. * Geminus (Nativus) possess two flaws but otherwise follow all Nativus rules. * Ternus (Brevium) possess three flaws but otherwise follow all Brevium rules. Imperium, Kapparu, Nativus, and Shihanki can be created with nothing but enhancements. This will also reduce the post cost of the character but is not considered a variant for the above purposes. Brevium and Dairoku must possess at least two powers (in order to upgrade) and, therefore, cannot be created as an Enhancement only variant. Links & Information The Power Prism All Superus possess powers and enhancements that come from the pre-defined power pools. While a Superus must take their enhancement and primary power from the same pool, when taking other powers they must abide by the rules of the Power Prism in addition to the rules of that Superus' genus. The Power Pools Superus powers are classified into six pools with a seventh, Universal category, falling outside of the prism rules. Prevent. Powers in this category are designed to stop things from happening. They are primarily defensive in nature, but not always; abilities that entrap someone or suppress supernatural talents are also found here. Influence. Powers in this category manipulate and control the minds and hearts of sentient beings. Many powers here force a person to experience an emotion they don't feel, but they can also fool the mind into seeing things that aren't there or trick their body into feeling sensations that aren't happening. Manifest. Powers in this category create somehing out of nothing. The thing created need not be corporeal or exist longer than a few seconds, but it will be created where there was nothing before. Powers which move things from one place to another (without care for how the moving happens) also fall into this category. Control. Powers in this category give the user control over something non-living that exists in the world. Many elemental powers fall under this banner, and anything physical that can be manipulated is controlled by something here. Transform. Powers in this category change the physical properties of things. From shapeshifting themselves to causing things they touch to wither and die, every use of this power causes a visual transmutation in something or someone in the world. Learn. Powers in this category allow the user to acquire knowledge they did not have. Where the knowledge comes from (a far away place, the mind of another person) is immaterial; if the user gains insight from use of the power, then this is where it belongs.